Jack 10-Alien 10: Operation Eclipse, Part 2
Overview To save the world from destruction, Jake, Jack, Frank and Jared must find the three remaining crystals to defeat Moon Shadow and The Unknown. Plot 'Inside the Moon' Moon Leader: Who do we have here?! Prisoners... Hehehe... Jack : Hey... Jake... There is the second crystal... it's on his head... Jake : So... I'm going to just take it?! Jared, Frank and Jack : Yup, duh... : 5 minutes later... 'Moon (Outside)' Jake, running : I told you guys to not take the crystal! But do you listen to me? No! Now, we are being chased by moon people! Jack, running : Well... they looked so peaceful.... Frank, running : Hey guys... Look... They stoped chasing us... Moon people '': Run for your lives! ''Jared : That's right! You better-- Jake '': Um... Jared? I don't think they are afraid of us... 'Jack' : I think they are afraid of that! : Two giant guns and five snipers came out of the moon and started shooting. 'Jared' : Oh snap.... 'Jake ': *transforms into ToughGuy* ToughGuy!!!!! 'Jack' : *transforms into Swampfire* Swampfire!!!! : Jack and Jake try and stall the guns while Frank and Jared try and defuse them. Then, Jack sees the third crystal. 'Jack as Swampfire' : Guys.... I see the third crystal! 'Jared' : I think the crystal is the thing that is powering the guns! : Jack tries to get through all of the guns and get the crystals. 'Jack as Swampfire' : Glad i'm a Methanios! I can just regenerate when I get shot... *gets the crystal* Got it! : After getting the third crystal, the guns turned off. 'Jared' : Um... Guys! It's almost eclipse! 'Jake' : What?! We must find the final crystals! It's almost-- : Suddenly, the ground shakes.... And then, a giant sea snake appeared from Earth. 'Jake ': Um... Jared... How many more facts are there about the moon? Aliens? Anything? 'Frank' : Hey... I have a better idea! Run!!!!!!!!!! : Jake, Jared, Jack and Frank run as fast as they could and get away from the Sea Snake. 'Jake, running' : I think I have a better idea! Battle the freaky snake! *tranforms into Freeze* Freeze! 'Jack ': now your talking my language! *jumps* *tranforms into Diamondhead* Diamondhead! *stabs the sea snake* 'Frank as Diamondhead' : Time to burn, little snakey! *burns the snake* 'Jared' : Boom! *makes a giant bazooka* *shoots* 'Jake as Freeze' : *rides on the Sea Snake* Nice little snake! Wow! *changes transformation into a Galvan* ''Whiz!!! Okay... First, pull the left hair *pulls left hair* Then, the right hair *pulls right hair* Okay. I know how to drive this thing!! Jack, back as a human '': *panting* Glad we did it! ''Jared : Guys... The Sea Snake. I said "If it's the eclipse, a giant sea snake comes" Frank : That means... Jake, back as a human : No... It doesn't mean anything. We can still make it... Jack : It's too late! We couldn't make it. It's over. I'm sorry. Jake : Nope... Cause I got the fourth one! Haha! Frank : What?! We did it! We made it! Yahoo! : Suddenly, all the enemies and monsters appeared. Moon Leader : Yes... And we intend to get it back... Charge!! : Everything that Jake, Jack, Jared and Frank fought and defeated are back and chasing them. Jake, running : Guys! Why... Did we.... have to... Park the rocket so far?! Jack, running : I don't know... But we should park it near to us next time! 'Rocket : Jack, Jake, Jared and Frank finally got to the rocket safely. '''''Jared : *panting* Okay... Five... Four... Thr-- Jake, Jack and Frank : BLAST OFF!!! Jared : Oh... Guys... I forgot... Our landing was broken! Now I don't know how to land this thing! Jake : We should land in the water! Jack '': No, Indonesia! ''Frank : No... I have a friend who plays WizardFall there! : Jared finally decided where to land. 'Earth' : Back on Earth, Amanda, Samantha, Vincent and Eric try and stall the alien villains. Amanda : Okay guys... This could be our last day here.... *punches aliens* Samantha : Nope... *absorbs metal* *throws Swords Alien to a hole* Vincent '': Ten minutes left until the Eclipse! The guys aren't here yet! *electrocutes aliens* : Suddenly, the rocket ship landed into all the aliens. ''Jack '': *kicks the door* We did it! We got the crystals! : Suddenly, The Unknown and Moon Shadow appear out of nowhere. ''The Unknown : This isn't the end yet, fools... ''Moon Shadow '': You think we needed those?! We're powerful enough! Muwahahahahahaha! Jake : We'll handle this, guys... Jack : You thinking what i'm thinking? Jake : Let's find out.... *transforms into To'Kustar* Skyscraper!!! Jack : *transforms into Way Big* Way Big!!!! Jake as Skyscraper : Batter up! *grabs Moon Shadow and The Unknown* *throws The Unknown and Moon Shadow to Jack* The Unknown and Moon Shadow : What are you doing?! Let us go! Jack as Way Big : Okay... *gets ship and makes it a bat* *hits The Unknown and Moon Shadow* Home run!! : Jake (Skyscraper) and Jack (Waybig) finally defeat The Unknown and Moon Shadow and save the world. 'The Next Day... (Bellwood)' Jack : So... How many aliens do you have? Jake : Aliens? 10... for now... Frank: Oh.. Okay. Jack has 10... for now... : Jack, Frank and Amanda go back to their home and say goodbye to Jake, Jared and the others. 'End' Major Events *Jake, Jack, Jared and Frank find the remaining crystals. *Jack 10 has a new villain, Moon Shadow. *Jake unlocks a To'Kustar, Skyscraper Characters *Jake Grayson *Jack *Frank *Jared Nik 'Villains' *Moon Aliens *The Unknown *Moon Shadow 'Aliens Used' *Swampfire (Jack) *ToughGuy (Jake) *Diamondhead (Jack) *Freeze (Jake) *Whizz (Jake) *Way Big (Jack) *Skyscraper (Jake) Trivia *This is Alien 10's first crossover. *This takes place on Jack 10's third season. *In the ending, Jake and Jack said their series name ("Alien'''s? '''10" and " Jack has 10") *Moon Shadow is Jack 10's new villain Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123 Category:Dan Tennyson